Turning Sadness Into Kindness
by FireyNinja
Summary: After his village was killed Naruto get kidnapped and lives in the Uchiha Kingdom. SasukexNaruto. Please Read and Review but no Flames, they're not welcomed.


**Turning Sadness Into Kindness**

A spiked up blond haired boy was sitting by a lake looking over it with sad sapphire blue eyes. He had tanned skin and 3 scars on each side of his cheek. He wore an orange jumpsuit and a black T-shirt under it. He looked over the lake and thinking about what has happened to his family. His father Kazama Arashi has just died along with his mother due to an attack on his village by some bandits and thieves. All that was left was his fox, Kyuubi who he was playing with in the forest, a pocket knife and himself. He was softly sobbing. Not knowing that there was a man behind him. The man had greyish-silver hair spiked up, a mask that covered his face and an eye patch over his left eye (from his POV). The man knocked the boy out and put the fox in a cage and took them away.

**-Not far away-**

In a Kingdom not that far away, a spiked-up-in-the-back raven haired boy with dark onyx eyes was walking around in his bedroom. He wore a royal blue kimono made for high class men. That was until a man with greyish-black hair came in. This man also had onyx eyes and wore a red kimono with a black dragon sewn on the back. It was fit for a high class royal prince. "Sasuke, mother and father wants you to come down to eat with us." The man said as the boy glared at the man.

"Why send you instead of a servant, Itachi?" The boy named Sasuke asked.

"I was just in the hall when she told me after all the next king must keep his body in perfect form. Come on now Sasuke." With that the 2 left the room and went to the dinning room. They arrived and starting eating.

"Sasuke, we have important maters to discus. Since you already know Itachi…" Itachi got up and did a performer's bow then sat back down they were all staring at him with sweat dropped on their heads. "…um… Itachi's going to be the next king and we want you to get married. You may choose who you want to marry. If you can't find someone you want to marry then we'll have Itachi who'll choose for you." Their father said as Itachi now had a wicked smirk on his face. Just than the same man who kidnapped the boy and his fox came in.

"Uchiha-sama… I found this child in the forest not too far from here. He had a fox with him so I took him here. I couldn't just leave this poor child out there." The man said as the king and the queen nodded.

"True but do you know where his family is, Hatake Kakashi-san?" The queen asked as the man shook his head. The blond haired boy was starting to wake up. The fox yelped and looked over to the boy. Everyone was now staring at them.

"K-Kyuubi… f-father, m-mothers a-and the v-village… t-they're g-gone…" The blond boy said as tears rolled down his face. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Ano… can you ell us your name child?" The boy looked up to see the royal family. He knew he should never talk to strangers but he didn't feel anything dangerous about them.

"K-Kazama N-Naruto…" The king and queen nodded.

"Naruto, would you like to stay in this palace?" The queen asked as Naruto didn't know. He was always told never to follow someone unless he knew them but now he had no where to go so he had no choice. Naruto nodded slowly.

**-A year later-**

Naruto has gotten use to the fact that the Uchihas were royals. He was kind to them to keep his sadness away. He changed his sadness into kindness and became friends instantly with people. Today was the day that Naruto's parents and village died. He was sadder than usual but slipped on a mask that shown happiness and kindness. However Sasuke could see though the mask. They were now in his room when Naruto couldn't take it anymore and busted out crying. Sasuke comforted the smaller boy and held him tightly. When Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead. _Don't worry Naruto. You now have me. Over the last year, I have fallen in love with you and found that I couldn't live happily without you by my side._ The next day Sasuke told his parents and brother his decision and they were happy. Naruto learned not too long after and was happy since Sasuke knew when the blond was actually happy and when he was forcing it upon himself to make others not worry about him. Kyuubi was happy too, eating steak and with his family that was. Sasuke and Naruto loved each other so much that people didn't mind if the second prince loved an outsider for a year. So after they got married and Itachi became a dramatic king, they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**

* * *

My first oneshot story and if you look into my profile this is my only story so far. Please review but no flames thank you.


End file.
